


Crushing

by TinyThoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Denial, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drarry, Harry is a shit right back, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Draco knows Harry has a crush on him. And being who he is, how can he not mock him about it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 140





	Crushing

Draco knows Harry has a crush on him. Ever since they came back to Hogwarts for an eighth year everyone has been giving a real effort to forgive and forget. To be friends, to help each other move on. What came from that is two things.  
The first one is that Draco has at least fifteen new friends. Three of them is the _Golden Trio_ , which he still calls them to their face. They loathe it, but Draco is a little shit and so he simply must.  
The second one is Draco is now kind of close to Potter. Not everyone was so keen at first and a certain amount of bullying happened. The slightly abusive type, which our _Golden Boy_ (Another name loathed and therefore used) can’t stand. And thus Draco is gifted with a Chosen Protector and later a good friend.  
They now go to classes together, share meals and play intense quidditch.

And of all the things he didn’t expect to happen this year, it was Harry blushing. It is bloody adorable and hilarious. In the changing room after a game he would find Harry sneaking glances at him, hastily looking away blushing when caught.

Sometimes Ron would smack Harry in the back of the head when walking behind Draco, and not so discreetly tell him to “ _Stop drooling!_ ”. That kind of stuff. He’s not dense. He knows what that (probably) means.  
And it all came together when all the eight years played Truth or Dare with a fair amount of firewhiskey involved. Where Harry had to admit his (not so secret) crush on Draco.

Not to repeat himself, but Draco knows he is a giant shit. How can he not enjoy teasing Harry about it? He would of course never ever admit to any kind of feelings himself. He has a reputation to uphold. But to tease him, now there is something he can do.

And this is how they find themselves in an empty corridor early one morning before class. They were making their usual snotty conversation and Draco just had to bring it up. One thing lead to another and for some reason Draco can’t explain he has pushed Harry up against a wall.

He has captured Harry’s wrists on either side of his face, they are so close together they share breath.  
Harry’s eyes are staring into his, pink staining his cheeks. Draco feels his heart beat, and he comes to the conclusion that he might have fucked up.  
Harry’s eyes stray to Draco’s lips, and oh boy, what a time to flee!

Slowly, Draco ease his grip on Harry’s arms. He fakes a mocking smile, as if he was completely confident and not at all panicking, eyeing Harry up and down tries to laugh it off.

But Harry uses his newly freed hands and grabs Draco by the shoulders. He presses his lips against Draco and gives a little sigh. And Draco short-circuit. Completely shuts off. Harry smile against his lips, drags his fingers through Draco’s hair and kiss him again.  
Everything Draco has ever denied comes crashing down.

Slowly, Harry releases Dracos lips. He smiles again, letting his hands slowly fall to Dracos shoulders.  
He pats Draco’s cheek in a Good-boy-fashion. And walks away towards the next class.  
Draco is absolutely useless for the rest of the day.

It takes a few days to recover.  
Slowly he rebuilds a picture of reality where Harry is a little less forward, a bit more teasable without consequences.

And so he goes back to his Im-a-little-shit-ways and proceeds to remind Harry of his crush. Not in a flirty way, mind you. More in the sense of Oh, right, Im better than you because you have a crush on me.

Which is also the reason this morning he finds himself pressed against the castle wall. It’s an early Saturday morning and they were on their way to a seekers game.

Something Draco said made Harry turn on him, slamming his hands on both sides of Draco’s head and push him against the wall.  
Harry leans in close, studying Draco’s face.  
Feebly Draco puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder, almost like he was trying to push Harry away. But he doesn’t. He can’t explain to himself why his heart is doing kickflips in his chest, why he feels hot all over.  
“ _You know, provoking me is not going to help you at all_.” Harry murmurs, a hand cupping Dracos cheek. Stroking his lips with his thumb.

Dracos lips part under the light pressure and a tiny shudder goes through him. He can’t take his eyes of Harry.

Harry tilts his chin up a fraction, looking at Dracos lips.

 _“I could kiss you now. Press you up against the wall and just..._ ”  
Harry leans in just a little more.  
Draco squeeze Harry’s arm a bit tighter, not fighting him at all. He can’t. He just can’t.

But Harry takes his hands back, not touching Draco with more than his breath.  
“ _Too bad I can tease too, huh_?”

Then Harry backs off completely with a smug smile.  
Draco splutters, blushing furiously.  
He turns his back to Draco and walks down towards the pitch laughing.  
Draco recovers himself, mortification setting in.  
“ _As if I would want anything from you Potter!_ ”

And Draco still behind Harry, he can’t hear the soft reply.  
“ _But you do Draco, oh you do_.”


End file.
